riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:MatrixirtaM/W Krzywym Zwierciadle: Wakacje Półbogów
Ram pam pam, zapraszam do przeczytania mojego nowego fanfikszyn <3 Jest o tematyce wakacyjnej a akcja rozgrywa sie w Europie, gdzie herosi spędzają "uroczo" czas ',' Czytaj: kolejnka parodia by Will. <+16, przeklinanie alert> Rozdział 1 Dni mijały bardzo szybko, odkąd Percy i reszta herosów z przepowiedni wspólnymi siłami pokonała Gaję i jej wstrętną armię z Tartaru. Był to początek sierpnia, gdy cała siódemka plus Nico i Reyna postanowili nieco odciąć się od obowiązków i wyjechać na wakacje z dala od potworów i obowiązków. Problemem pozostawał wybór miejsca na wczasy. Na pewno Europa - z tym zgadzała się cała dziewiątka, lecz dokładny cel podróży wciąż powodował kłótnie i konflikty. Tego dnia spotkali się wszyscy w obozie herosów w domku oznaczonym cyferką 2, który był pod opieką najważniejszej i najwspanialszej bogini Hery. Tam mogli liczyć na spokój i ciszę. Brakowało zaledwie Reyny, Jasona i Franka, którzy tego wieczora wypełniali swoje ostatnie obowiązki w obozie Jupiter tuż przed urlopem. - Ja myśle, że Grecja będzie najlepsza! - odparł Leo, spoglądając na miziających się ze sobą Percy'ego i Annabeth. Widok był odrażający ale zarazem uroczy - Co o tym sądzisz, Percy? Syn Posejdona był zajęty dotykaniem blondynki w miejscach intymnych, ale na głos Leona, nagle się przebudził z erotycznego snu na jawie. - Och tak, wróciłbym do Aten! - powiedział w końcu, a jego długie palce z powrotem powróciły na pola elizejskie znajdujące się na biodrach Ann. - Co ty gadasz, rybeńko - zpiorunowała go wzrokiem dziewczyna - Ty wiesz, że ja do Grecji nie wrócę! - A, no tak, Grecja nie - dodał Percy, wykreślając półwysem bałkański z listy potencjalnych pobytów na wczasy. - Ja to bym się przejechała do Francji - odparła nieśmiało Hazel - Toż to miasto zakochanych! - Och tak tak! Francja! - zaaprobowała Piper - Moda, perfumy... Muszę tam być z Jasonem! - Wstrzymaj konie, kochana - wstrzymał ją Nico mrocznym głosem. Ostatnio przechodził mutacje, przez słowa wydobywające się z jego ust brzmiały bardzo męsko - My wiemy, że córka Afro myśli tylko o ciuszkach i miłostkach... Ale tam są też innego rodzaju Afro-icanos... i różni Azja-tico, więc wyczuwam szybką śmierć w stylu bum bum. - Ale dzięki Hazel i Frankowi nic nam nie grozi! - wyskoczył Leo z sucharem. - Weź się pitol... - ryknął Frank a Hazel zrobiła się czerwona (potencjalnie). Wszyscy na chwilę umilkli. Annabeth szepnęła coś Percy'emu do ucha. Ten zachichotał. - Ja i moja pani chcemy nad morze bałtyckie popływać z łososikami. Annabeth również zachichotała cichutko i połaskotała Percy'ego w szyję. - Oj proszę, to już prędzej w bieszczady pojadę... - przekręcił oczami Leo. - Cicho panowie! - krzyknęła Piper - Jak nie Francja, to zgodzę się na Norwegię, tam też jest ślicznie! - W Norwegii jest mróz, ja chciałem się popluskać w ciepłym basenie! - mruknął Nico, a reszta spojrzała się na niego ze zdziwieniem. Ten się zarumienił. - Kurva... To znaczy chciałem do Transylwanii, to gdzieś w Rumunii... Wampiry... wow... - A może Rosja? - zaproponował Percy. - Nie, nie, Rosja nie - szybko odparła Ann. - A no tak, Rosja nie - zgodził się Percy, a Annabeth pocałowała go w nosek. Pozostali spoglądali na dwa gołąbki z niesamowitym zdziwieniem. Leo otrząsnął się pierwszy. - No to są jakieś inne pomysły? - zapytał Leo. Nastała martwa cisza. Nikt nie pisnął słówkiem. Jedynie słychać było chichoty gołąbków i głośne sapanie Nico. Wtedy jak gdyby nigdy nic, przez drzwi wparowała postać o przeciętnym wzroście. To nie był nikt inny jak Trener Hedge, któremu toważyszyła Melia, trzymająca w ramionach półkoziołka Chucka. Satyr trzymał w dłoni szampana i kieliszki. - Koniec żartów, wakacje zaplanowane! Jadziem kamperem! - WUT?! - zdziwili się wszyscy. - Jaka Jadzia? - zdziwiła się Hazel - Co to Kamper? Hedge otworzył szampana, a korek pieprznął w sufit i odbiwszy się o ścianę, pizndnął w dwumetrowy posążek Hery, który opadł na ziemię i rozjebał się na tysiąc kawałeczków. Prawie cała głowa bogini potoczyła się w stronę gołąbeczków, a jej wstrętne ślipia utkwiły na Annabeth. Blondynka odepchnęła od siebie Percy'ego i spojrzała z przerażeniem na pysk żmiji. - O rowek wieprza... - mruknęła. - No to ludziska szykujcie walizki - dodał triumfalnie Satyr - Następny cel Europa! Rozdział 2 Lotnisko w Nowym Yorku nie należało do zbyt czystych. Nie dorównywało co prawda syfowi z metra na Manhattanie, lecz sam widok zpleśniałym hamburgerów i hot dogów na trasie prowadzącej do odprawy mógł powodować odruchy wymiotne. Prawie cała ekipa (w tym Hedge, Melia i koziołek Chuck) czekali na samolot z Kaliforni, którym mieli przylecieć herosi z Obozu Jupiter. Percy i Annabeth tymczasem żegnali się z Sally Jackson, która bardzo opłakiwała wyjazd synka. - Percy będzie ze mną bezpieczny, pani Jackson - uspokajała ją blondynka. - Ufam tobie, ale wiesz jaki Perseusz jest delikatny... co jak go w tej całej europie pobiją czy zgwałcą... Wiesz przecież jaki tam jest syf od kiedy Merkelowa zaprosiła tych bunba bunga do siebie. - No ale mamo... - westchnął Percy - Żadnych ALE! Masz słuchać Annabeth, albo nigdzie nie jedziesz! Wziąłeś tabletki na rozwolnienie? Ostatnio często zdaża ci się... ta konieczność... - Mamo! - No co? Trzeba było nie jeść zupy rybnej! Powinieneś wiedzieć, że braci sie nie je - zachichotała Sally, a Annabeth wraz z nią. Percy zrobił się cały czerwony, a mama pocałowała go w policzek na pożegnanie. W międzyczasie Piper konwersowała z Leosiem i wychwalała jaki to jej chłopak Jason jest super seksowny i wspaniały. - No kiedy on będzie?! Niecierpliwię się! - Piper, powtarzasz to już setny raz - Leo przekręcił oczami. - A co jeśli samolot rozbił się nad Saharą i teraz biedny nie ma wody?! - Przecieź nie lecą nad Saharą... - A o pilotach psychopatach nie słyszałeś...? AAA JASON! - zauważyła go w oddali razem z Reyną i Frankiem. Co ta suka z nim robi, pomyślała. - Piper! Cukiereczku! - zawołał z oddali i rzucił wszystko dla niej. Obmacał ją dobrze w okolicach pośladków, a następnie obcałował ją po twarzy. - Dobra, ludki - zawołał Trener Hedge, oblizując palce po jednym ze zpleśniałych hot dogów - Samolot do Hiszpani na nas nie czeka! Następna stacja... ANALNA DEWASTACJA! - ryknął i pognał obmacać Melię. Ich pierwszym przystankiem była właśnie stolica Hiszpania. To tam mieli rozpocząć swoje europejskie wakacje kamperem. Satyr miał tam podobno znajomych kozłów, które miały mu zapewnić środek transportu. Dziewięcioro herosów, dwa koziołki matołki i nimfa pognały na odprawę, kontrolę paszportową i te inne monotonne sprawy, które trza było załatwić przed wylotem. Pozostało im już tylko czekać przed Gate'em 69 gdzie czekali na wylot do Madrytu. Po kolei zaczęli podchodzić do kontroli biletowej. Pierwsi poszli Annabeth i Percy niosący torebkę i siatki dziewczyny po zakupach w sklepie bezcłowym. Następnie do samolotu pognali Frank, rodzinka Hedge'a i Reyna, której bagaż podręczny zdawał się być dosyć ciężki. - Co ona ma w tej torbie, że jest taka ciężka? - zdziwił się Leo. - No chyba nie wzięła ze sobą kamieni... - Kamienie byłyby lżejsze niż Złoto i Srebro - wyjaśnił Jason. - Ona chyba nie wzięła ze sobą tych swoich metalowych kundli? - zapytała Piper ze zniesmaczoną miną. Jason kiwnął głową. - Nie wiesz jak trudno było przekonać ochronę, że to nieprawdziwe psy... - Dobra, teraz ty, hiszpańskie dziecko - odparł pan z plakietką "Alehandro", który sprawdzał bilety. Wyglądał na hiszpana. - Że ja? - zdziwił się Leo. Aż tak wyglądał na Hiszpana? Podszedł do dziwnego pana, a następnie powędrował do samolotu. Teraz była kolej blondyna i czirokezki. Na sam koniec pozostała wisienka na torcie - Hazel i Nico, który był ubrany w hawajską koszulę i krótkie spodenki w paski. Miał też na sobie japonki. - Idź pierwsza, Hazel - powiedział z przerażającym spokojem. Ta podeszła do dziwnego pana. - Czy ma pani zezwolenie na lot? - zapytał ów dziwny pan Alehandro. - No widzi pan bilet - podała mu papier. - Czy jest pani uchodźcą? - Wypraszam sobie, co pan sobie myśli? - odparła formalnie. - Musimy panią dokładnie przeszukać i sprawdzić, czy nie ma pani bomb. - Proszę pana, to jest moja siostra, przysięgam na Styks, że ona nie jest niebezpieczna! - odparł Nico, a w jego oczach pojawiły się podobizny czaszek. - Siostra? - Alehandro dokładnie się im przyjrzał. - PRZYRODNIA! - szybko sprostowała Hazel. - Oboje idziecie do kontroli - odparł stanowczo pan. - Co? Nie, nie, my mamy lot do Hiszpani za chwilę! Nie może pan! - A wy nie możecie przewozić bomb na teren Hiszpanii. Zabrać ich! Dwoje ochroniaży zabrało wyżutków i zaprowadziła do sali zeznań, żeby przeprowadzić z nimi rozmowę. W międzyczasie samolot już odleciał.. Rozdział 3 Brakowało już tylko kilkunastu minut do wylądowania w Madrycie. Leo nie mógł wytrzymać kilka dobrych godzin w samolocie, zwłaszcza że obok niego siedział Frank, który śmierdział potem i ciągle martwił się o Hazel, której nie było w samolocie. Wszyscy byli zdziwieni, ale tylko syn Marsa zdawał się być zmartwiony tym faktem. Tymczasem Percy bawił się wodą w kubeczku, którą dostał od całkiem ładnej i seksownej stewardessy. Annabeth już zaczęła mu prawić morały i oskarżać go o zdradę. - Przepraszam, wiesz że ja kocham tylko ciebie! - błagał o litość Percy - Ok, tym razem ci wybaczę, ale ma mi się to więcej niepowtórzyć! Gdy Melia dokarmiała synka Chucka, Hedge opowiadał Jasonowi i Piper o swoich latach młodości i o tym, jak to on jest seksi i zajebisty oraz jak ograł kiedyś Kim Zhong Una w chińczyka. - A gdy miałem niespełna roczek, to samodzielne pobiłem bandę kozłów, które chciały zabrać mi moją piłeczkę z Chuckiem Norrisem! Do dziś sie mnie boją tam skąd pochodzę... Samolot zaczął już zbliżać się ku ziemi, co było związane z turbulencjami. - Aaa Aaa! TRZĘSIENIE ZIEMI! - jęknął satyr - Melia, złap mnie za męskość! - Przepraszam, mogę w czymś panu pomóc? - zapytała ta sama piękna stewardeska. - Macie jeszcze te dobre coś.. o tu tutaj? - Hedge wskazał na swój pusty kubeczek plastikowy. - Kawa? - O tak, kawusię proszę! I jedną dla Chucka. - Ale Chuch nie... - wtrąciła się Melia. - Przestań ty go ciągle traktować jak dziecko! - warknął kozioł - On jest silnym mężczyzną jak ojciec! - Kochanie, on ma dopiero 2 miesiące! Samolot zaczął lądować. Juź po kilkunastu minutach dotarli na lotnisko i odebrali bagaż. Teraz czekali pod wejściem, gdzie Hedge miał podjechać po nich kamperem. - Biedna Hazel - westchnął Frank - Ona tak bardzo chciała jechać kamperem. - Człowieku! - ryknął Leo - Ona nawet nie wie, co to jest! Ona pochodzi z czasów, gdy na wigilę jedli jeszcze pterodaktyle! Frank poczuł się zgaszony. Nagle z oddali zaczął nadjeżdzać ogromny, luksusowy pojazd. Percy spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. To musiał był ich pojazd! Na dachu znajdowało się nawet podgrzewane jacuzzi, a detale były wykonane ze szczerego złota. Kamper podjechał do nich, a następnie przemieścił się jeszcze kilkanaście metrów dalej, gdzie czekały dziwne ludki w czarnych fartuchach. - Czy to jest Hari Pota? - spojrzała ze zdziwieniem Annabeth na facecika z różdżką. - A ten rudy co całuje tę pulpeciastą to pewnie Ron i Hermiona... - zauważył Leo. Luksusowy kamper wpuścił do środka czarodziejów i wyjechał dalej, pozostawiając herosów na ulicy. Percy upadł na kolana. - NIEEEEEEE... Wtedy podjechał do nich inny pojazd. Był wielkości kibla spotykanego na stacji metra, a sam nie wyglądał lepiej od usyfionego sedesu. Śmierdzi nawet trochę jak Frank, pomyślał Leo. Przez wąskie drzwiczki wyszedł Hedge. - To wasz nowy dom! - krzyknął z entuzjazmem - Przypomina mi moje piękne czasy w Teksasie, gdy to z moim kumplem walczyliśmy w trakcie wojny secesyjnej... - O nie, nie, ja nie wchodzę do tego syfu! - zaprotestowała Piper - To pobrudzi moje piękne, nowe butki z nowej kolekcji Antonia Bartociellego! - Ale kochanie... - zaczął Jason. - Ty chyba nie śmiesz mi się sprzeciwiać?! - Nie, skądże! - Nie marudźcie, szczeniaki! - odparł Hedge - Wynająłem go od porządnego kolesia z kostnicy. Dał mi zniżkę na... - wyciągnął z kieszeni jakąś wizytówkę - wypłukiwanie zwłok. WoW, aż 25% taniej! Melia, będzie kasa na sabake! Frank wzdrygnął się, słysząc rasę groźnego psa. Choć mógł zmieniać się w każdego zwierzaka, psów bał się najbardziej. - A czy ten kamper nie jest troszkę za mały dla... dziesięcioro osób? - zamyśliła się Annabeth. - Haha, słoneczko - zaśmiał się Satyr - A oglądałaś może Horrego Portiera i Więźnia Turkmenistanu? - TYLKO NIE HARRY POTTER!!! - jęknął Percy wciąż, rozpaczając nad utratą Jacuzzi. - A pamiętacie ten autobus co od środka wydawał się większy niż od zewnątrz? - kontynuował Hedge. - Ło matulu, czy to magiczny kamper?! - zachichotała ze szczęścia Annabeth. - Nie. - odparł krótko trener - Ale my możemy sprawić, że będzie magiczny! Za mną! - Chcesz powiedzieć, że tak samo jak w tym filmie, to tu Ostatecznie wszyscy weszli do pojazdu. Wewnątrz wyglądał jeszcze bardziej syfiaście niż na zewnątrz. Leo zatkał nos, gdyż nowy zapaszek również kojarzył mu się z synem Marsa. Każdy zajął swoje miejsce. Pośladki Leosia płakały w wyniku nieprzyjemnego dotyku materaca. - Dobra, kochani! - krzyknął Hedge zza kierownicy - Kolejna stacja, analna dewastacja!!! - Juź to mówiłeś, skarbie - zauważyła Melia. - Wiem, ale strasznie kocham ten tekścior! Zapnijcie pasy! Przejedziemy się moją ulubioną trasą... Rozdział 4 Hiszpania jest całkiem spoko, pomyślał Percy, wyglądając za okno kampera. Była tam dosyć ciekawa architektura, po ulicach latały same seksowne dziewczyny. Wszystkie miały na sobie króciutkie spodenki i koszulki na ramiączkach. Niektóre chodziły w samych stanikach. Percy'emu zaczęły przelatywać przed oczyma erotyczne sny na jawie, kiedy Annabeth trzepnęła go w jego piękną buźkę. - Ja mam nadzieję, że tylko szukałeś jakiegoś baru, gdzie mógłbyś zrobić siku! - wrzasnęła blondynka. - Och tak, tak! - otrząsnął się Percy, po czym chwycił swą lubę za biodra - Nie myślałaś kiedyś, by chodzić w samym staniku? - Opanuj się człowieku! Zaraz będziemy w Barcelonie! Do centrum miasta brakowało niespełna dziesięć kilometrów, co nie zmieniało faktu, iż trener Hedge dalej jechał sto dwadzieścia kilometrów na godzinę. Wszystko poszło by jak po maśle, gdyby samochód policyjny nie włączył syreny i nie kazał się zatrzymać pojazdowi. Rozwścieczony Satyr wcisnął hamulec. - ¿Por lo menos llama la atención sobre las señales de tráfico? - zapytał pan władza. - Marriesto sesso karapisto mesko piksa! - odparł zadowolony Satyr. Policjant zmarszczył brwi. - Kochanie, ty mówisz po hiszpańsku? - zapytała Melia szeptem. - Co? W jakim hiszpańskim? - zdziwił się. - Por favor, probar la tarjeta de identidad y permiso de conducir. - Jaki permiso de konducir? My nie rozumieć! Policjant złapał się za głowę - Estado va conmigo. - Wiecie co, dzieci, idźcie już na miasto, my was potem dogonimy - krzyknął Hedge - Ja i Melia pogadamy z tym Estado wa konmigo. Melia, szykuj kij - odparł szeptem. Herosi zrobili jak kazał satyr. Wyszli z pojazdu i ruszyli na miasto. Tymczasem Hedge i Melia wraz z małym Chucky'em pozostali, by rozwiązać sprawę pokojowo. * * * - Hiszpania to to taki piękny kraj! - powiedziała Piper, robiąc sobie selfi z różnymi Hiszpanami w tle. Znajdowali się gdzieś na jakimś placu pełnym dziwnych kobiet ubranych w cygańskie ciuchy, skąd mogli podziwiać piękną Sagradę Familię, bazyliki będącej w budowie od ponad stu pięćdziesięciu lat. Podczas gdy Percy i Annabeth miziali się pod jedną z fontann, Leo i Frank krążyli po różnych sklepikach z pamiątkami w poszukiwaniu duperelek do postawienia na półkę. - Myślisz, że Hazel spodoba się długopis z napisem aj serduszko barcelona? - zapytał Frank. - Człowieku, przestań o niej myśleć! - krzyknął Leo, wędrując w dziale z koszulkami - Patrz, kup sobie tę koszulkę - wskazał na T shirt z napisem "Walić dietę". Frank spojrzał na koszulkę, a potem zerknął na przyjaciela zirytowanym wzrokiem. Tymczasem na główny plac wjechał pojazd. Nie było to nic innego, jak kamper herosów i Trener Hedge za kółkiem. Maszyna podjechała do półbogów, a okienko otworzyło się. Satyr wychylił głowę. - Dobra, ludziki - krzyknął - Te hiszpany to jakieś dziwne snoby, więc proponuję już jechać. - Już!? - zdziwiła się Annabeth - Ale jeszcze... - Żadnych ale! Liny długo nie będą trzymać... - Jakie liny? - zdziwił się Percy, ale Hedge w odbowiedzi tylko mrugnał do niego oczkiem. Syn Posejdona przełknął ślinę. Herosi weszli do auta. na końcu był Frank, który miał pełną torbe pamiątek, w tym t-shirt z napisem "największe ciacho w mieście" po hiszpańsku. Turyści z obozu herosów wyjechali dalej a wraz z nimi pewni turyści na gapę... Rozdział 5 - Imię i nazwisko? - Hazel Levesque - Płeć? - Kobieta? - Wiek? - Yhm... tak jakby 14 - Gdzie są twoi rodzice? - Matka zginęła w latach 30' a ojciec jest pełen roboty gdzieś w podziemiach. - Jest górnikiem? - Nie, jest bogiem śmierci. Policjant westchnął głęboko i złapał się za głowę. Wziął łyka swojej zimnej kawy z zółtego kubeczka z napisem "Joachim". - Słuchaj, albo będziesz mówić prawde, albo pójdziesz do poprawczaka! A teraz siedź tu, idę po tego drugiego... Policjant wyszedł z pokoiku i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. Po chwili wszedł sam Nico, który wyglądał na bardzo spokojnego. - Nico, nudzi mi się już tu... - westchnęła Hazel. - Już chcesz iść? Mają dobrą kawę z automatu. Córka Plutona wzruszyła ramionami. Nico podszedł do niej i złapał ją za rękę. Hazel bardzo bała się podróży cieniem, ale teraz nie widziała innego wyboru. - Gdzie lecimy? - zapytała. Nico zrobił zamyśloną minę. Po chwili oboje zniknęli w ciemnościach. Gdy policjant wszedł przez drzwi do sali zeznań, zastał tylko siebie i meble porozrzucane po całym pokoju. c.d.n Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach